


crime and punishment

by lazyfish



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dom Bobbi Morse, F/M, Orgasm Denial, Paddling, Punishment, Sub Lance Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: Lance breaks the rules, and he has to be punished.





	crime and punishment

Bobbi has always loved the look Lance gets in his eyes when he knows he’s in trouble. It’s equal parts mischievous and apologetic. He knows he’s done something bad, but he’ll make the same mistakes over and over.

Bobbi knows it’s because he’s a glutton for punishment, but that doesn’t make it any less hot.

He’s staring at her now with a puckish gleam in his eyes, and all Bobbi wants to do is devour him. But she can’t, because he broke the rules - the rules  _ she _ made - and she can’t have him disrespecting her like that.

“Have you been a bad boy?” Bobbi asks, crossing to their bed in two long, purposeful strides. She wonders if he’s stupid enough to try to lie to her, when she walked in right as he was cumming, and the evidence is still spread over his stomach.

“Yes, Mistress. I’ve been a bad boy,” Lance sighs, using the hand that’s still wrapped around his cock to begin stroking himself again.

Bobbi reaches over and grabs his wrist, pulling his hand away from his half-hard dick. He smirks at her, and begins reaching for it with his other hand. Bobbi grabs that one, too, staring at him with smoldering eyes.

“What are you going to do about it?” Hunter asks. 

Bobbi’s sub is such a brat. He’s lucky he’s pretty.

“Stand up,” Bobbi commands, releasing Lance’s wrists from her iron grip. “You don’t want to know what happens if you try touching yourself,” she warns now that his hands are free. She is all frost and steel, and she watches Lance straighten at the edge to her voice. He clambers out of the bed and stands beside it, still naked and with his cum drying on his skin.

“That was my cum,” she murmurs, beginning to circle him. When she’s behind him, Bobbi smacks Hunter’s ass, and he jumps. “Say it.”

“That was your cum,” Hunter repeats.

“Hmm?” Bobbi gives him a chance to correct himself.

“That was your cum, Mistress,” he says. 

“Do you have something else you want to say to me?” Bobbi asks, still circling. Hunter’s getting nervous now, she can tell, and she allows herself a small smile when she’s out of his line of sight.

“I’m sorry, Mistress.”

“What are you sorry for, baby?” She halts in front of him, watching as his pupils dilate until there’s nothing but a slim ring of hazel left.

“I’m sorry for cumming without permission, Mistress.” Hunter’s throat bobs in a swallow. “I deserve to be punished, Mistress.”

“That you do,” Bobbi agrees. “What do you think a fair punishment is, Lance?”

She’s curious to see what he comes up with. Normally her punishments are related to the crime, but that’s surprisingly hard to do when it comes to cum. Lance’s refractory period is shorter even than Bobbi’s, and judging by the state of his cock, he’s ready to go again, so forcing an orgasm is out of the question. She could ruin his next orgasm, but even that gives him more pleasure than he deserves right now.

“You could spank me, Mistress,” he offers quietly.

“I’m not sure a spanking would teach you your lesson,” Bobbi hums, reaching forward to trail a finger down his naked chest. His jumping at her previous slap had been more out of surprise than pain. She can hit him hard enough to hurt, of course, but it’s not quite what she’s looking for.

“Paddle, Mistress?” He tries again.

“Now that’s an idea,” Bobbi says, running her finger back up his torso. “And how many times should I hit you, baby?”

Hunter squirms slightly. “As many times as you want, Mistress.”

Bobbi chuckles. It’s not a bad answer. “Tell me, Lance, how many days has it been since  _ I _ last got to cum?”

Hunter looks up, obviously struggling to remember. She knows the answer, and he knows that if he gets it wrong, there’ll be even more hell to pay. He licks his lips, and responds, “Eight days, Mistress.”

“That’s right,” she confirms with a nod of her head. He relaxes, pleased with himself. “How long did it take you to get off?”

He doesn’t have to think before answering this time. “Three minutes.” He pauses. “Mistress.” 

“What’s eight times three?” Bobbi asks him.

For all of his playing at being bad at math, Hunter’s answer is almost instantaneous. “Twenty-four.”

“I think we’ve arrived at an answer, then.” Bobbi smiles. “I’m sure you’re glad you were quick, hmm?”

“Yes, Mistress,” he replies obediently. Of course he chooses  _ now _ to start following the rules.

“Stay,” Bobbi says, stepping back from Hunter. A low whine builds in his throat, and she rolls her eyes. “What, do you think I’m just going to summon the paddle from nothingness?”

Hunter grins. “No, Mistress.” His eyes rake up and down her body. She's wearing a T-shirt and jeans, nothing all that revealing. “I hope you plan to change, too, Mistress.”

Bobbi reaches around him to smack his ass again, watching him shudder as she does. “I was considering it, until you opened your mouth.”

Lance whines again, but Bobbi doesn’t plan on changing her mind. He’s already looking forward to his punishment too much for his own good. If he wanted to see her in lingerie, he should have followed the rules.

She ducks into their closet, lifting out the duffel bag that has what she needs and removing the paddle easily. It’s short but sturdy, made out of oak wood that’s been polished until it shines. Hunter had given it to her as a gift, and Bobbi’s rather fond of it - it’s the perfect marriage of beauty and function.

She walks back into the bedroom with the paddle in hand, hitting it against her palm with just enough force for it to make a sound. Lance’s eyes follow its movement closely, and Bobbi smirks.

“Face the wall,” she orders. Lance obeys immediately, pivoting so his back is to her. 

“Bend over.” He does so, bracing his palms against the wall in front of him. Bobbi hums, smoothing her palm over his ass in gentle circles. It has just the slightest blush of pink from her earlier spanks, and it’s enough to begin a slow burn in the pit of Bobbi’s stomach. Hers, all hers.

“No noises except for counting. Clear?”

“Yes, Mistress.” His voice is high and slightly breathy, and Bobbi bites her lip, enjoying the sound of his desire.

She removes her hand from Lance’s rear, and begins his punishment.

“One.” He’s calmer now than he was a few seconds before, his voice dropped back to its normal register. 

Bobbi hits him again, the flat of the paddle slapping against his skin with a sound that makes her shiver. “Two.” 

She alternates hitting each side of his ass, allowing a few seconds between each hit for the pain to fully sink in. Bobbi ignores the way that the arousal that had begun in her stomach was flaring with each hit. She needs to be focused so Lance doesn’t get seriously injured, even if seeing him bent before her makes her feel  _ everything _ .

“Sixteen.” Lance’s voice has slowly become more shaky, and the word stutters out of him with half of a gasp. “Yellow.” Bobbi’s not surprise that he asked to pause - she was going to insist on it herself if he didn’t give himself a break.

“Mistress,” Lance pants. “Can I cum?”

Bobbi has to bite back a startled laugh. She hadn’t been paying attention to the state of Lance’s erection throughout his paddling, but his masochistic streak is showing. 

“Stand up,” she commands, watching as the muscles in his back tense so he can push himself off the wall. Hunter turns to face her, and she sees that his dick is flushed and erect, bobbling against his stomach.

“Now, baby,” Bobbi says, stepping forward and wrapping her hand around his cock, squeezing gently. Hunter moans, loud and wanting. “Why would I let you cum again when I’ve still waited eight days?”

“Please, Mistress.” Hunter drops to his knees in front of her, clasping his hands in front of him like he’s praying. “Please let me make you cum, Mistress.”

Bobbi runs her fingers through Hunter’s hair, considering. “But then you’d only be making me cum so that you can cum again,” she croons. “That doesn’t seem very fair to me.”

“Please,” Hunter whimpers. “I want to be a good boy, Mistress.”

She continues twisting her fingers through his locks, weighing her options. It has been quite a while since she’s gotten off, but she has… concerns. Bobbi doesn’t like being used.

“You still have a punishment to finish,” she says in lieu of an answer. “I think you’ve had long enough to cool down, don’t you?”

“Yes, Mistress,” Hunter sighs, obviously realizing he’s fighting a losing battle. He resumes his previous position, resting his weight against his palms as he presents his ass to her again.

The paddle hits him just below the curve of his ass - a warm-up blow, so to speak. “Seventeen.” She can’t see his face but she knows his eyes are closed as he tries to focus.

Eighteen, nineteen, and twenty go by, and then - “Yellow.”

Bobbi drops the paddle to her side again. “Do you want to cum?” She asks without preamble.

“Yes, Mistress,” Hunter whimpers. “It hurts, Mistress.”

“It’s supposed to hurt,” Bobbi retorts. “Have you forgotten that you’ve been a bad boy, Lance?”

“No, Mistress,” he answers. “I came without permission and I am a bad boy, Mistress.”

“And that’s why you’re not allowed to cum now,” she adds. “You understand everything, so why do you keep asking?” Bobbi needs to know if she’s being unclear or if he’s just being brattier than normal.

“I just want you to change your mind, Mistress.” Brattier than normal, then.

“That’s not going to happen, baby,” she tells him. “No more orgasms for the rest of the night. And if you ask me again, we may need to consider another punishment.”

“Yes, Mistress,” Hunter mumbles. “We can go.” He drops his head again, anticipating the first paddle.

“Twenty-one.”

From there it’s only another minute until they reach the last strike. “Twenty-four.” He wheezes.

“You’re done,” Bobbi says, softening her voice. He hadn’t made any unauthorized noises, which meant he hadn’t earned any extra paddling. “Go lay on the bed for me, baby.” She watches for a moment to make sure he can make it there on his own before ducking into the bathroom. 

Bobbi grabs a cool, wet washcloth and a bottle of aloe vera gel as quickly as she can before returning to the bedroom, where Hunter is laying face-down on the bed.

“Good boy,” she praises softly as she takes her place on the bed, lifting Lance’s head into her lap. “Can you turn over for me?” He groans softly in complaint, and Bobbi smooths her hand down the back of his neck. “I just want to clean you up a little,” she explains. “Then you can turn back over.”

Satisfied with her explanation, Lance turns onto his back, wincing as his butt touches the sheets. “I know, baby,” Bobbi murmurs comfortingly. “It’ll only take a moment.” She runs the washcloth down his stomach in brisk but gentle strokes, trying to remove as much of the dried semen as possible. It’s been sitting on his skin for a while, but Bobbi manages to clean most of it off his stomach. 

She doesn’t bother trying with the line of cum that’s dried on his cock. He’s gone soft now, but Bobbi doesn’t want to tease him now that their scene is over.

“I’m done.” Lance turns back over immediately, and Bobbi leans to kiss his head. “That’s my good boy. You were such a good boy for me.” She sets the washcloth down and picks up the bottle of aloe vera. 

“I’m going to touch you,” she warns as she squirts a glob of it into her palm. “Tell me if it hurts too much, okay?”

“Mmm hmm.”

Bobbi leans over and places her palm against the curve of his buttocks, slowly spreading the aloe vera over the angry redness of the skin. She can feel Lance’s muscles tensing and releasing, but he doesn’t ask her to stop. She applies another bit of gel into her hand and massages it in slowly, sweet nothings falling from her lips all the while.

“All done,” Bobbi announces. “Do you want some water, Lance?”

“Yes, please.” Luckily, they keep water within arm’s reach for precisely this reason. Bobbi unscrews the top of the water bottle and holds it to Hunter’s lips for him, allowing him to drink as much as he needs before drinking some herself.

“You did so well, baby,” she says. Her hands are still slightly sticky from the aloe vera gel, but she doesn’t want to leave him to go and wash them, so Bobbi has to settle for running her hands across Hunter’s back instead of twisting them through his hair as is typical for her.

Lance lifts his head from her lap, propping himself up on his forearms. His eyes are startlingly clear as he looks up at her, tiny smile on his face. Bobbi’s not sure if he dropped all of the way, but if he did, he’s certainly back now. “Thank you.”

“No, thank  _ you _ .” Bobbi says softly. She leans down and kisses the tip of his nose, enjoying the way blush spreads across his cheeks at the simple, tender gesture. “I love you.”

“I love you,” he replies easily. He seems to be debating saying something more, and then opens his mouth again. “Tomorrow can I go down on you? Please?”

Bobbi giggles. “Since you were such a good boy, yes, you can.” 

Hunter makes a pleased noise before laying down again, his head in the cradle of Bobbi’s lap. “Go to sleep, baby,” she urges him. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

His eyelids flutter closed, and Bobbi waits for his breathing to even out before leaving to wash her hands. She strips before climbing back into the bed, her arms carefully winding around Hunter before she, too, falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing anything featuring BDSM, so a lot of research went into keeping Bobbi and Hunter's interactions SSC. If you notice any glaring errors in the safety or consent aspects of this fic, please please please let me know! I don't want to be glorifying or perpetuating unsafe BDSM practices ~~since we already have Fifty Shades to do that~~.


End file.
